<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by Space_ninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340594">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja'>Space_ninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Bittersweet, Heartbreak, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, POV Oikawa Tooru, Phone Sex, Sad Oikawa Tooru, my absolute need to be worshiped/worship someone else is big showing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was the closest thing to a confession Tooru had the guts to say."</p><p> </p><p>I cant properly summarize without spoilers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ik its been a HOT minute since i put anything up and I write lots of iwaoi but I big relate to Oikawa so yall are gonna get iwaoi and LIKE IT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Tooru” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were the last words Hajime had said to him before walking out of his life. Tooru remembers curling up in a ball and crying till he threw up. He remembers deleting the love songs off his phone but freezing at the photos. His finger hovered over the delete button but one look at Hajime’s face and he stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It took a long time to heal, well more accurately, forget. The feeling of Hajime's touch, the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes were all shoved into Tooru's subconscious. They became bittersweet memories he tried forcing out. He’d like to say he’s over Hajime but every time their song plays on the radio tears build behind his eyes and stubborn memories replay. He thought maybe kissing someone would make him forget but the second her hands were on him he wanted them off. The second he closed his eyes he saw Hajime, he felt the warmth of his bedsheets as Hajime pulled him close. The spell was broken when she pushed him against the cold tile wall. Her tongue slipped in his mouth and he had the urge to throw up. The next day he dumped her with Hajime on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hi” was the first thing Tooru texted Hajime in months. It seemed like something simple to say but it took all the courage in his body to hit send. Awkward questioning and a video call later somehow Tooru ended up with clothes off as Hajime whispered sweet things in his ear. He laid there with four fingers in him, whimpering Hajime’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't worship any gods, you know that, but I would get on my knees and worship you” he panted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the closest thing to a confession Tooru had the guts to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone sex was bittersweet but reminiscing was probably the hardest about that night. The memory of the way his eyes lit up. Joking back and forth about their stupid antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I did not” Tooru shouted  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime laughed at him “ Tooru you so did”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both froze. Fuck Tooru loved the way those words sounded coming from Hajime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you” he whispered </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I miss you too” Hajime whispered back </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru hung up the phone with a simple goodnight and I love you on the tip of his tongue. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>